


Sing me a song

by pulsehelixed



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i got bored so i just, sex based off songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsehelixed/pseuds/pulsehelixed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Aokaga drabble based off a song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing me a song

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get out of my writing funk so this is basically what this drabble is for.  
> At first this was going to be a collection where y'all give me song ideas but I don't want to write AoKaga drabbles, now. I'm getting out of the smut writing swing.  
> The song I did in this drabble was Cardiac Arrest by Bad Suns.

Aomine had slid himself down Kagami's chest to start unbuttoning his pants, the other boy watching him as he sat back on the bed.  
Once he unbuttoned and unzipped the red heads pants, he slowly started pulling them down with his teeth, almost agonizingly slow.  
  
"Come on, Aomine, hurry up," Kagami hissed at the other.  
"Hmm," Aomine just hummed back and finally pulled the pants all the way off, kissing Kagami through the fabric of his boxers.  
Kagami let his head fall back on the bed, knowing Aomine was going to continue teasing him, but to his surprise.. Aomine quickly took Kagami's boxers off and started kissing back up his chest and to his jaw while slowly palming at the others erection.

_I've been trying not to keep my grip, yeah I think I'm over this._  
_I can hear it now. Oh no, oh no._  
_Yeah my tongue will let it slip, why'd I do those things I did?_  
_I can taste it now. Oh no, oh no._

Aomine trailed his lips along Kagami's jaw before placing his lips among the others. They melted into a heated kiss after a bit of pecking and lip biting, sliding their tongues among each others. It was getting rather heated, per say.  
Aomine groaned against the others lips when Kagami closed his mouth to swallow, chuckling at the back of his throat at the others childishness.  
The blue haired basketball player was still stroking Kagami, which he decided he would please the other as well. So he set his hand over Aomine's and started to stroke along with him. They both would let small groans get captured in the others mouth as their kissing grew quicker and messier.

_I'll try my best, how much do I invest?_  
_Like cardiac arrest, high voltage in his lips._  
_I'll try my best, how much do I invest?_  
_Like cardiac arrest, high voltage when we kiss._

Aomine and Kagami finally pulled apart, both their faces partially dusted over with a tint of pink. They smirked at each other before Aomine reached over to his bed side table and pulled out a small bottle of lube.  
He spread the lube on his fingers, slowly pushing them into the other slowly. Kagami let out a low growl from his throat from the feeling, still not very used to it.  
Aomine started nipping and kissing along Kagami's throat to provied some sort of comfort as he moved his finger around a bit before adding a second one to start stretching him.  
After a while, Kagami got used to the feeling and Aomine's unbelievably fingers were digging in deeply and it was very, very nice for the red head.  
His head was dipped back as his back arched a little bit, his red hair ravishing the pillow underneath him as he couldn't really keep his head still.  
Aomine kept hitting Kagami in just the right ways in him, adding a third finger to go along with it.  
Not long after, he had Kagami breathing heavily and sweat beading at his forehead.

"Ready?" Aomine asked as he pulled his fingers out, getting the lube again and running it along his cock.  
"Yeah," Kagami nodded his head a bit weakly as he laid there, completely enticed by Aomine's movements.

Aomine had started slipping himself into Kagami, burying his face into the others neck and kissing it softly as Kagami let out a low whine.  
He was a bit uncomfortable, but he knew it would get better so he let Aomine continue on his merry way.  
Aomine went slow at first, continually and gradually gaining speed inside the other until Kagami was gasping and gripping the bed sheets.  
When Aomine had hit just the right spot, Kagami's back arched and his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

_My innards turn, your eyes they roll._  
_I'll be there to take the fall._  
_I can feel it now. Oh no, oh no._  
_Same old story since day one, I've got no place to run._  
_I can see it now. Oh no, oh no._

Aomine moved his head to dip in and muffle Kagami's moans with a sloppy kiss, neither of them really caring much as Aomine was thrusting in him.  
Their teeth clashed a few times, and their tongues entwined repeatedly, breathing heavily into each others mouths.  
It sent shivers down each of the boys spines, completely and utterly lost to the pleasure.  
A little bit of drool was sliding down Kagami's cheek, and Aomine had wiped it off for him with his tumb as he held a hand against the others jaw, keeping his head back a bit so they wouldn't break apart the kiss.

_I'll try my best, how much do I invest?_  
_Like cardiac arrest, high voltage in his lips._  
_I'll try my best, how much do I invest?_  
_Like cardiac arrest, high voltage when we kiss._  
_Oh, oh whoa._  
_High voltage in his lips, they catch me when I slip._

Aomine and Kagami were both close to their limits, finally pulling away from the kiss and resting their foreheads on each other.  
Aomine had sped up his thrusts as much as he could, Kagami's hand wandering down to his heat and started stroking with the thrusts.  
Not very long after, Kagami's hips jolted and he clamped around Aomine who let out a satisfying groan, and released along his own chest.  
Aomine followed in suit of the other, releasing into him with a jolt of his own and a gasp.  
They stared at each other for a moment before they enjoyed, yet another, wonderful smooch.

_Oh, oh, whoa._  
_High voltage in his lips, they catch me when I slip._  
_I'll try my best, how much do I invest?_  
_Like cardiac arrest, high voltage in his lips._  
_I'll try my best, how much do I invest?_  
_Like cardiac arrest, high voltage when we kiss._  
_Oh, oh, whoa._  
_Like cardiac arrest, high voltage in his lips._  
_Oh, oh, whoa._  
_Like cardiac arrest, high voltage when we kiss._  
_I'll try my best, how much do I invest?_  
_Like cardiac arrest, high voltage in his lips._  
_I'll try my best, how much do I invest?_

**Author's Note:**

> I know its rather short, and I apologize! But it is a drabble, and it's helping me get out of my funk.  
> Thanks for reading. ;*  
> Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
